Dreams
by Alba.B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Es el cumpleaños de Kurt y Blaine le da unos billetes para ir a Nueva York. Las cosas progresan a partir de ahí. Klaine.
1. I El regalo

**Disclaimer: ****Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la Fox. El texto tampoco me pertenece; es de la autoría de WriteAndReadToSurvive.**

**NT:**En fin, como ya he dicho esto es una** traducción autorizada**. El fic original en inglés (con el mismo título) está ya terminado y tienen diez capítulos. Espero poder acabar la traducción en menos de un mes, por lo que no os haré esperar mucho entre capítulo y capítulo.

**Quiero agradecerle a la autora WriteAndReadToSurvive** por permitirme traducir su fic. Es mi primera traducción, así que si alguien quiere hacer algún consejillo o crítica, ya sabéis: cualquier comentario o MP es bien recibido.

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo este fic tanto como lo hice yo.

* * *

**Capítulo I: El regalo**

— ¿Kuuurt? — Kurt dio una vuelta en su cama y gimió.

— No estoy — masculló.

— ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera para mí? — preguntó una voz suave. De pronto Kurt se dio cuenta de que él conocía esa voz.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Blaine de pie junto a su cama, una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara. Se inclinó hacia Kurt y lo besó dulcemente. Kurt pudo sentir la pasta de dientes en sus labios.

— Feliz cumpleaños, bebé. — Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Kurt miró al reloj.

— Son las cinco de la mañana, Blaine. Y es lunes. ¿En serio? — Blaine lo miró ligeramente herido y se levantó de la cama.

— Si no me quieres aquí puedo irme… —. Kurt inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario y agarró la muñeca de Blaine.

— No, lo siento. Claro que te quiero aquí. Sólo estoy cansado; es todo. — Blaine se sentó en la cama otra vez. Tomó la mano de Kurt.

— Sólo quiero ser el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños —. Dijo arrastrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Kurt también sonrió.

— Bueno, estás aquí. Buenos días — dijo y utilizó la camiseta de Blaine para impulsarse hacia arriba para otro beso. Él suspiró mientras Blaine le devolvía el beso y entonces cayó de nuevo contra las almohadas. Blaine sólo lo miró.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? — preguntó Kurt —. Oh, Señor, es mi pelo, ¿no? Se ve horrible, ¡acabo de despertarme! — entró en un pequeño estado de pánico, tratando de cubrir su cabeza con las manos. Blaine se rió entre dientes y apartó los brazos de Kurt cuidadosamente.

— Te he mirado porque eres hermoso. Y tu pelo es adorable — dijo y miró a Kurt amorosamente —. Hey, probablemente deberías de tomarte tu desayuno. El café se pondrá frío. — Blaine movió una bandeja del suelo y la puso en el regazo de Kurt. Kurt miró la bandeja puesta frente a él atónito.

— ¿Me has hecho el desayuno? — dijo Kurt lentamente, mirando a Blaine.

— Es tu cumpleaños, por supuesto que lo hice — dijo Blaine, como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Kurt sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su café. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras el líquido caliente golpeaba su lengua.

— Blaine, me has hecho…

— ¿Un mocha bajo en grasa? Sí. — Blaine se ruborizó ligeramente. — Me llevó un rato hacerlo perfecto — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Kurt se inclinó y lo beso otra vez.

— Valió totalmente… — masculló contra sus labios. Kurt sonrió y empezó con su desayuno (eso incluía medio pomelo y dos rebanadas de pan).

Blaine lo miró comer en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la vista de su magnífico novio. Kurt terminó y Blaine tuvo que preguntar.

— ¿Ha estado bien? — Kurt sonrió cariñosamente.

— Claro, cariño. Fue perfecto — Kurt sonrió cariñosamente. Blaine le sonrió de vuelta y cogió algo del sueño. Era un sobre. Tenía algo escrito en la parte frontal.

_Kurt,_

_Espero que te guste este regalo. _

_Te quiero y quiero compartir toda experiencia posible contigo. _

_Siempre y por siempre tuyo, _

_Blaine. _

Kurt miró a Blaine, ligeramente confuso, y lo abrió. En el sobre había dos billetes de avión. Nuva York. Kurt miró fijamente los tickets en sus manos con incredulidad. Blaine puso los tickets en el regazo de Kurt, acercándose y tomando las manos de Kurt en las suyas.

— Sé cuánto has deseado regresar desde los Nacionales del año pasado. Me ha costado bastante trabajo, sí, pero también lo deseo. He deseado ir durante mucho tiempo y quiero ir _contig_o. Ya he hablado con tu padre y está de acuerdo con ello, siempre que no compartamos cama. — Blaine guiñó un ojo. Kurt sólo siguió mirando fijamente los tickets. ¿Ese precioso chico lo quería y ahora ellos iban a ir a Nueva York juntos? Era tan irreal. Miró a Blaine y tropezó con sus propias palabras.

— Blaine… Esto es lo que siempre he querido… Per-pero es demasiado. No merezco todo esto. Te has gastado mucho dinero, Blaine… Yo n-no valgo esto —. Blaine no sabía qué decir para hacer que Kurt parara, por lo que se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente. Se separaron minutos después, sin respiración. Blaine ahuecó el rostro de Kurt con sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

— Escucha, Kurt. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho más de lo que nunca llegarás a entender. Y quiero gastar todo el dinero del mundo en ti.

— ¿Por qué? — susurró Kurt, encontrando todavía difícil de creer que él pudiera ser tan amado.

—Porque te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero — dijo Kurt, todavía susurrando. Blaine se arrastró bajo las sábanas con Kurt, completamente vestido. Tomó las manos de Kurt y las puso bajo su propio corazón.

— Está latiendo por ti, Kurt. Sólo por ti. — Kurt sonrió y se acercó más. Estuvieron tumbados ahí durante un rato. Sus ojos fijados en el otro y sus dedos entrelazados. Kurt bebía de la belleza del chico. Ese cabello rizado, esas cejas triangulares que estaban justo encima de los ojos hazel que estaban mirando en los suyos, azules.

— Estoy tan enamorado de ti… — dijo Kurt, pronunciando sus pensamientos en alto. Blaine no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y capturó los labios de Kurt en un beso suave. No fueron más lejos. Sólo se besaron lentamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración.

Kurt posó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, jugando, ausente, con la tela de su camiseta negra. Blaine jugaba con el cabello de Kurt suavemente.

— ¿Blaine? — dijo Kurt tras algunos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias. Gracias por el regalo, gracias por el desayuno y gracias por tu corazón. Gracias por ser mío — dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Blaine le sonrió cariñosamente.

— Nunca he tenido otra opción. — Kurt se alzó para besar los labios de Blaine de nuevo. Cuando acabaron Blaine comenzó a moverse afuera de la cama. Kurt frunció el ceño.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

— Quiero quedarme, pero los demás llegarán ponto. No nos gustaría ser pillados por Burt —. Blaine sonrió tristemente.

— Es mi cumpleaños y yo decido que eso realmente no importa. ¡Vuelve aquí! —. Blaine alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Al ciento diez por ciento —. Blaine sonrió y volvió a ponerse bajo las sábanas. Kurt inmediatamente volvió a abrazarse a su pecho —. Mmm, esto está mejor. — Blaine envolvió con sus brazos a Kurt con fuerza y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Blaine casi pensaba que Kurt se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó un susurro que provenía de sus labios.

—Sobre lo de que no vamos a compartir camas en Nueva York…

— ¿Sí?

— Aquello que papá no sepa no lo herirá.


	2. II Planes de cumpleaños

_Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la Fox y a Ryan Murphy. El fic tampoco es mío, es de la autoría de WriteAndReadToSurvive, que me dio el permiso para traducirlo._

* * *

**Capítulo II: Planes de cumpleaños**

Blaine no se alejó de Kurt un solo segundo de lo necesario aquel día. No tenían muchas clases juntos desde que Blaine era junior y Kurt señor, pero Blaine esperaba fuera de la clase de Kurt después de cada lección cada clase de aquel día. Cada vez saludaba a Kurt con un beso y le decía que lo había echado de menos. Kurt rodaba los ojos y reía cada vez, pero secretamente adoraba las tonterías de Blaine y siempre le devolvía los besos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kurt se marchó de su clase de matemáticas tan pronto como sonó la campana. Las matemáticas no eran, realmente, su mejor asignatura. Suspiró y atravesó la puerta. Blaine estaba ahí, como de costumbre, sonriéndole ampliamente a Kurt. Blaine tiró de él, abrazándolo.

— Hola, hermoso. Te he extrañado —. Kurt no pudo contener la sonrisa que cruzaba su cara mientras enterraba su cara en el hombro de Blaine.

Dejó un beso en el cuello de Blaine y, entonces, besó todo el camino hasta su boca. Finalmente, suspiró. Blaine le dio un pico en los labios una vez más y entonces agarró la mano de Kurt. Caminaron a través del vestíbulo hasta la cafetería.

Kurt tomó su usual ensalada y Blaine gimió.

— Kurt, es tu cumpleaños. Deberías de tomar algo que realmente, realmente, desees comer.

— ¡Pero yo quiero comer ensalada! Sabe bien y no engordaré por ella. — Los ojos de Blaine se deslizaron hasta la cintura de Lurt. Kurt definitivamente no necesitaba pensar sobre qué comer. Estaba delgado, pero no demasiado. Incluso pensando que su estómago tenía una forma preciosa, Blaine a veces se preocupaba sobre lo poco que comía. Miró a Kurt cuidadosamente y suspiró, renunciando.

— Vale, entonces. Pero al menos déjame com prarte el postre hoy. Lo juro, ¡necesitas comenzar a comer más! — Blaine deslizó sus braos por la cintura de Kurt y colocó un helado de chocolate en su bandeja y en la de Kurt.

Blaine sujetó su bandeja con una mano para poder mantener su otro brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Realmente no tenían problema con mostrar su amor en público. Bueno, al menos no en la escuela. Vale, les habían lanzado granizados a veces, pero eso le había pasado a todos los miembros del Glee. A la gente no le importaba si se besaban en el pasillo o si caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el vestíbulo. O, tal vez, sí les importaba, pero no lo mostraban y eso era suficiente para Kurt y Blaine. Ellos podían ser felices sin ser acosados y eso era lo que importaba.

Se sentaron cerca el uno del otro; Blaine finalmente tuvo que dejar ir a Kurt para ser capaz de comer. Mike y Tine los vieron en la sala y se sentaron con ellos en la mesa.

— Hola, chicos, ¿estáis bien? — dijo Mike y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

— Más que bien — le dijo Kurt sonriendo a Blaine. Ahí fue cuanto Rachel decidió saltar sobre la espalda de Kurt y envolver sus brazos a su alrededor. Kurt chilló y Blaine rió.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurt! — ella casi chilló y Tina arrojó su tenedor.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Kurt! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Lo olvidé completamente! — Tina se lanzó hacia Kurt y lo abrazó estrechamente. De pronto, todo el Glee clud estaba sentado junto en una sola mesa, estrechamente.

— Hey, Kurt, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? — preguntó Rachel. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y sonrió.

— Pasarla con mi novio, ¿por qué? — preguntó.

— ¿No tenéis nada especial planeado?

— No creo… — dijo Blaine, sabiendo que Rachel estaba tramando algo. Rachel sonrió extensamente.

— Entonces, lo siento, Blaine, vamos a robarte a su novio, al menos por un rato — dijo y volteó hacia Kurt—.No hemos tenido una noche de chicas en mucho, Kurt. Pasas todo tu tiempo libre con Blaine. No nos quejamos; sois adorables juntos. Sólo queremos verte más — dijo y el resto de las chicas asintieron de acuerdo.

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine.

— ¿Está bien por ti? Sé que no teníamos nada planeado, pero tenía planeado pasar la noche contigo. Pero eso es cierto. Apenas veo a las chicas fuera de la escuela… —. Trató buscar expresiones en el rostro de Blaine, cogiendo su mano estrechamente —. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? Sabes, puedo tratar de escaparme pronto e ir a tu casa después — Blaine le sonrió cariñosamente.

— No, no es necesario, Kurt — dijo Finn de la nada. — Vamos a jugar a los videojuegos esta noche con los chicos. Puedes venir con nosotros, Blaine y entonces Kurt puede venir a casa y podréis veros entonces.

— Eso será genial, Finn. Gracias — respondió Blaine con su pulcro tono.

El grupo regresó a su habitual estado y todo el mundo comenzó a hablar con los otros sobre todo y nada. Kurt se giró hacia Blaine y lo observó cuidadosamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto?

— Claro, cariño. Te preocupas demasiado. Estaré bien — dijo Blaine y besó su mejilla.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Blaine besó sus labios y sonrió.

— Lo prometo.


	3. III Noche de chicas

**Disclaimer: ****Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la Fox. El texto tampoco me pertenece; es de la autoría de WriteAndReadToSurvive.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Noche de chicas**

Esmalte de uñas, maquillaje, productos para el cabello, caramelos y cosas similares estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo de la habitación de Rachel. Kurt estaba sentado en el centro, con las chicas a su alrededor. Todos ellos estaban vestidos con pijamas y Kurt estaba trabajando en el cabello de Tina. Rachel estaba divagando sobre su relación con Finn, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención. Kurt estaba pasándolo bien. Le gustaba estarcon las chicas. Sólo podía relajarse y ser sí mismo. De repente, salida de ninguna parte, Mercedes le hizo la pregunta que Kurt había estado esperando toda la tarde.

— Kurt, ¿qué te dio Blaine por tu cumpleaños? —. Todas las otras chicas lo miraron excitadamente mientras esperaban la respuesta de Kurt. Él se ruborizó ligeramente y sus manos dejaron de trabajar en el pelo de Tina. Tomó un profundo aliento.

— Blaine me despertó a las cinco esta mañana. Dijo que quería ser el primero en desearme un feliz cumpleaños —. Las chicas dejaron escapar un "aww" y Kurt se ruborizó incluso más y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

— Él me había hecho el desayuno en la cama y entonces él… él me dio dos tickets para Nueva York —. Todas las chicas jadearon. Se produjo un minuto de silenció y entonces Mercedes casilo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡OhDiosmío! ¡Lo juro, nunca había visto una pareja más mona que vosotros dos! —. El resto de las chicas también lo abrazaron y rieron hasta que Rachel preguntó:

— ¿Está Burt realmente de acuerdo con esto? ¿Los dos solos en una habitación de hotel en Nueva York? ¿Solos? — Kurt sonrió.

— Blaine le preguntó y él dijo que sí. Bueno, siempre y cuando nosotros durmamos en camas separadas… Eso no va a pasar — agregó como pensamiento posterior.

Las chicas rieron y después de un rato retrocedieron hasta la conversación sobre la última asuntode Vogue. A Kurt le hubiera gustado disfrutarla, pero sus pensamientos iban sobre Blaine. _Deseo saber qué esta haciendo. ¿Estará pensando en mí? _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su teléfono. Él lo cogió y con curiosidad abrió su nuevo mensaje.

_¿Han acabado las chicas contigo ya? Te echo de menos… - B._

Kurt sonrió y rápidamente contestó.

_Creo que puedes venir. Yo también te echo de menos. Finn no te está torturando demasiado, ¿verdad? – K. _

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo en sólo unos cuantos segundos. Wow, Blaine debía de estar realmente aburrido.

_Finn no es tan malo… Puck me estuvo haciendo preguntas extrañas antes y Finn trataba de salvarme. __Te echo de menos. Entonces, ¿puede ir? – B._

_Finn isn't that bad… Puck was asking me weird questions earlier and Finn kind of saved me. I just miss you. So, can I come over? –B_

_Por favour :)- K_

_¡Estoy en camino! – B_

_Estoy esperando… - K_

Kurt cerró su teléfono y notó que Mercedes había estado mirándolo escribir mensajes por encima de su hombro durante todo el tiempo. Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

— Estás tan enamorado —. Kurt sabía que su cara estaba poniéndole roja, pero sonrió porque no podía negar lo que ella había dicho.

— Sí —. Ella lo abrazó por detrás y entonces Kurt disfrutó de la conversación. Pero estaba constantemente esperando que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Y finalmente lo hizo.

Kurt se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente se arrojó a… Él nunca había pensado en el hecho de que Blaine no estaba viniendo solo, pero tan pronto como envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se dio cuenta de que no era Blaine. Esa persona era mucho más alta que Blaine. Kurt inmediatamente retrocedió y fue encarado por un increíblemente confuso y avergonzado Finn. Pero, sin embargo, por malo que fuera para Finn, para Kurt era mucho peor. Él estaba ruborizado y esperando a que su hermano tuviera alguna corta reacción. Finn sólo fue directo hacia las escaleras. Rory, que había estado de pie cerca de Finn, estaba ligeramente shockeado mientras que el resto de los chicos eligieron esconder sus risas. Ellos siguieron a Finn por las escaleras y Kurt fue dejado con su novio. Blaine se rió entre dientesligeramente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt en un cálido abrazo. Kurt escondió la cabeza en el hombro del chico más bajo.

— Señor, eso fue horrible — murmuró. Blaine rió de nuevo.

— Sólo estate feliz de que no intentaras besarlo —. Kurt gimió ante el pensamiento de besar a Finn.

— Oh, Dios. Ahora no seré capaz de echarlo de mi cabeza por meses —. Blaine le sonrió y se rió entre dientes**. **Entonces empujó la barbilla de Kurt hacia arriba y lo besó. Se besaron durante unos minutos, hasta que los pensamientos sobre Finn desaparecieron de la mente de Kurt. Fue** s**uave y sólo un poco cálido. No notaron a Santana mirándolos desde la parte de debajo de las escaleras.

— ¿Chicos, habéis acabado ya? —. Preguntó con una sonrisa**. **Ambos se ruborizaron y se alejaron.

— Iremos en un segundo — dijo Blaine. Santana lesguiñó un ojoy marchó de nuevo escaleras arriba. Kurtsuspiró.

— Todas las cosas horribles siempre me suceden a mí… — Blainesonrió y lo besó suavemente.

— No importa. Todavía te quiero —. Kurt sonrió, lo miró amorosamente y puso otro beso en sus labios.

— Yo también te quiero — dijo y entonces comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras. — Vamos, vamos a decirles adiós antes de irnos —. Blaine asintió y le tomó de la mano.

"Sólo decir adiós" acabó con sentarse en el suelo y charlar con todos los New Directions durante otra hora. Los dos chicos se sentaron muy cerca, acurrucándose juntos y entrelazando los dedos. Kurt estaba descansando la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novio, sin prestar atención a la conversación. Sabías que eran la pareja más adorable, pero no había razón para serlo. Sólo les gustaba estar cerca del otro; era tan simple como aquello. Tina y Mile estaban sentados de una forma parecida, así como Finn y Rachel. Estaban muy cómodos, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y ellos necesitaban estar en casa antes el toque de queda. Blaine y Kurt fueron los primeros en irse. Les dijeron adiós a todo el mundo y Kurt tuvo un montón de abrazos y los últimos deseos de cumpleaños. Condujeron silenciosamente a la casa de Kurt, sus dedos entrelazados diciendo todo y sin necesitar palabras. Cuando llegaron, Blaine corrió hacia el lugar del coche en el que estaba su novio y le abrió la puerta. Kurt rodó los ojos, pero secretamente amaba la manera en la que Blaine siempre era un caballero, y Blaine sabía eso. Ayudó a Kurt a salir del coche y sonrió.

— Así que se acabó el cumpleaños, ¿eh?

— Sí… —. Miró a Blaine —. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por el mejor cumpleaños, por el regalo, por ser mío; por todo.

— Haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Quería decir eso. Kurt era su mundo entero.

— Sé que lo harías, y esa es una de la millón de razón por las que te quiero —. Kurt lo miró, sus ojos brillando con amor.

— Yo también te quiero —. Se besaron dulce y amorosamente, sus cuerpos presionándose fuertemente. Kurt sonrió contra sus labios y le dio unos cuantos picos más, los cuales Blaine aceptó felizmente.

— Necesito estar en casa antes del toque de queda — susurró.

— Lo sé… Lo siento — dijo Kurt y se alejó.

— Está bien, cariño. Sólo necesito irme ahora, incluso si no quiero hacerlo —. Le dio a Kurt un cálido abrazo.

— Feliz cumpleaños — murmuró antes de dejar a Kurt y entrar en su coche. Le dio una última sonrisa a Kurt y arrancó. Kurt miró el camino del coche, completamente borracho de amor y más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber sido nunca. Realmente había sido el mejor cumpleaños.

Fue al interior de la casa y se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta. Él bostezó, exhausto después del largo día y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

— Hey, Kurt —. Su padre esta recostado contra el mostrador**. **Su cara era difícil de leer y Kurt no supo si estaba en problemas o no.

— Hola, papá — dijo casualmente y trató de entender qué estaba pasando.

— Entonces, tú y Blaine habéis estado saliendo alrededor de un año — dijo, yendo directo al grano. Kurtasintió, un poco confuso.

— Sí…

— ¿Habéis hablado sobre lo que vais a hacer cuando te vayas a Nueva York? — Kurtfrunció el ceño**. **¿Iba su padre a hablar con él sobre eso? Burt pareció notar la confusión.

Dio un paso hacia delante y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt:

— Mira, Kurt, sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero te quiero, lo sabes. Eres mi hijo y sólo quiero que seas feliz.

— Soy feliz, papá — interrumpió Kurt.

— Sé que lo eres — dijo Burt honestamente —. Veo la forma con la que lo miras. Y la forma con la que él te mi a ti. Solamente quiero que no salgas herido. Él nunca te heriría, lo sé. Pero la distancia estará entre vosotros con fuerza. Sólo quiero que hables con él sobre esto. Porque vosotros planeáis continuar juntos, ¿verdad?

— No hemos hablado sobre ello, pero sí. Por lo menos, eso es lo que quiero — dijo Kurt.

— Bien, pero necesitáis hablarlo. Tampoco quiero que Blaine salga herido. Es un buen chico.

— Lo sé — dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa —. Gracias, papá.

— Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y realmente espero que funcione mientras estés en Nueva York, porque él te hace feliz. Pues verlo —. Kurt sonrió y entonces abrazó a su padre.

— Te quiero, papa.

— Yo también te quiero, chico. Ahora vete a la cama.


	4. IV Hermanos

******Disclaimer: ****Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la Fox. El texto tampoco me pertenece; es de la autoría de WriteAndReadToSurvive.**

* * *

NA: ¡Conseguí recuperar mis archivos! Lamento la demora, pero ahora que tengo de nuevo todos los archivos de la traducción que se habían perdido puedo volver a actualizar a un ritmo normal.

Gracias por la paciencia

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Hermano**

Blaine llegó a su casa justo antes del toque de queda. Estaba insanamente feliz. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, no había pensado nunca sobre tener un novio antes de salir de Ohio. Pero ahí estaba él, llevando alrededor de un año de relación con el chico que amaba. No podía ser más feliz. O eso pensaba antes de llegar a casa. Él esperaba que la casa estuviese oscura. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad otra vez, como casi siempre, y é suponía que iba a tener la casa para él solo durante la semana. Pero la casa estaba iluminada con varias lámparas. Blaine gimió y consideró llamar a la policía. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Probablemente había dejado varias luces por la mañana, antes de ir a la escuela. Desbloqueó la puerta y dio un paso hacia adentro. Oyó pasos en las escaleras y se heló inmediatamente.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —dijo en voz alta, tratando de mantener su voz estable.

— ¿Blaine? — dijo una voz familiar. Los pensamientos corrieron por la mente de Blaine. "Podía ser… No. Se supone que él no debería de estar aquí, ¿no?" No, se suponía que no debía estar ahí, pero lo estaba.

— Coop — Blaine respiró. Cooper sonrió.

— Hey, hermanito. No has crecido ni una pulgada — Blaine rió.

— Oh, cállate. — Cooper rió y abrió sus brazos.

— Ven aquí —. Blaine se permitió ser envuelto en un apretado abrazo por su hermano mayor.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Cooper había estado fuera, en el servicio militar, durante tres añor. Durante el primera año y medio, Blaine contó cada día. Pero entonces él conoció a Kurt y él perdió la cuenta del tiempo. Había olvidado lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermano. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y pensó sobre los tres años sin Cooper.

— Hey, pensé que habías crecido y dejado de llorar por todo —. Cooper se rió entre dientes y lo acercó más.

— Yo… lo siento. No sabía que venías a casa. Supongo que eso han sido demasiadas emociones. — Cooper rió en voz baja, pero una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su cuello.

— Te he echado de menos — confesó silenciosamente —. He echado de menos estar aquí por ti y simplemente hacer lo que los hermanos deben hacer…

— Yo también te he echado de menos — Susurró Blaine, y entonces inspiró una vez —. Me he preparado a mí mismo para que tal vez no volvieras. He oído muchas historias sobre gente que perdió a sus hermanos en la guerra y yo sólo… Estoy tan complacido de que estés en casa, Coop —. Blaine comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Cooper no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo a su hermano cerca y le permitió saber que ahora estaba ahí. Había sobrevivido y vuelto y no iba a dejar a su hermano de nuevo.

Acabaron sentándose en el salón y bebiendo cerveza. Blaine tenía escuela al día siguiente, pero no podía hacer que le importara. Ellos sólo tomaron una cerveza, Cooper no lo dejaría beber más mientras Blaine aún fuera menor de edad, pero pasaron la noche entera hablando sobre todas las cosas sobre las que deberían haber hablado durante los tres años anteriores.

— ¿Cómo fue entonces, en Westerville? — preguntó Cooper. Blaine había salido del armario un poco antes de que Cooper se fuera y había sido duro. Sus padres no fueron un apoyo en todo y él sufrió un bullying realmente malo en la escuela. Siempre había recurrido a Cooper, pero entonces él se había ido.

— Fue a peor… Ellos continuaron poniéndome motes y cosas y llegó al punto en el que me golpearon y no pudo llegar por mí mismo a casa. Estuve en el hospital algún tiempo con costillas rotas y cosas similares — Cooper lo miró con sus grandes ojos a través de la habitación.

— Lo juro, ¡voy a llevar a la mierda a todos esos chicos! —. Blaine suspiró.

— Coop… no serviría. Ahora todo está bien. Realmente, más que bien. Fui transferido después del primer año a la Academia Dalton. Le dije a mamá y papá que quería una educación mejor, pero en realidad, sólo quería alejarme del acoso y lo hice. Hice algunos amigos, disfruté del Glee Club, Los Warblers, me convertí en el solista y entonces conocí a Kurt —. Blaine sonrió felizmente. No había pensado en el hecho de que Cooper no tenía ni idea de quién era Kurt.

— ¿Kurt? — preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Blaine sonrió, tomando el teléfono de tu bolsillo y dándoselo a Cooper. Él miró la foto del fondo de pantalla del teléfono entre sus manos y sus ojos se iluminaron. Miró a Blaine otra vez.

— ¡Tienes novio! — Blaine sonrió brillantemente y asintió.

— Sí. Lo conocí en Dalton. Vino a espiarnos, pero no era un espía demasiado bueno, así que lo pillamos. Se transfirió a Dalton después de un tiempo porque estaba siendo acosado en su colegio. Fuimos durante mucho tiempo mejores amigos y entonces.. Bueno, sólo sucedió, supongo. — Cooper sonrió casi tan anchamente como Blaine.

— Te hace feliz — dijo Cooper, notando cómo los ojos de Blaine se iluminaban cuando hablaba sobre Kurt.

— Lo hace.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — preguntó, devolviéndole el teléfono a Blaine.

— Alrededor de un año. Él se transfirió de nuevo a su antiguo colegio el último año y o lo seguí allí. De hecho aún no lo puede creer. Yo sólo… Realmente lo quiero. Me hace feliz y lo hago feliz.

Miró a los ojos de su hermano:

— Sé que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Simplemente lo sé. Sé que eso suena tonto decir esas cosas sobre lo que la gente llama "tu romance del instituto". Pero es más que eso. Nunca he sido así de feliz, Coop.

— Lo entiendo, Blaine. Y no es estúpido. No lo he conocido, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que eres feliz y eso es todo lo que me importa. — Paró durante un momento—. Tú realmente te mereces esto, lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Blaine asintió.

— Eso espero. Sólo quiero ser suficiente para él. Él merece lo mejor.

— Te quiero. Puedo decirlo — dijo Cooper con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Blaine frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque eres increíble, Blaine. Y porque te quiero —. Blaine sonrió afectuosamente.

— Yo también te quiero. — Los dos tomaron un trago de su cerveza. Cooper aclaró su garganta.

— Entonces, ¿lo habéis hecho ya? — Blaine casi escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡El viejo Cooper está de vuelta! No has cambiado ni un poco — dijo Blaine, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

— Claro que no —Cooper guinó un ojo. — Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta. — Blaine enrojeció.

— No veo cómo eso podría ser asunto tuyo, pero sí. Si necesitas saberlo, lo hicimos. — Cooper se echó hacia atrásy bebió de nuevo, contento con su respuesta.

— ¡Bien, hermano!

Se rió entre dientes y entonces suspiró profundamente y miró a Blaine.

— ¿Cuándo creciste...? —Blaine sonrió.

— Mientras estabas fuera.

— Tiene sentido —. Cooper rió.

Ellos no mencionaron a sus padres más en lo que duró la noche. Cooper sabía que no eran comprensivos con el hecho de que Blaine fuera gay, pero él no iba a cambiar su opinión. Blaine era su hermano e iba a amarlo sin importar nada.

Ellos no se fueron a la cama hasta las cinco de la mañana, pero valió la pena. Blaine finalmente tenía a su hermano de vuelta e iba a disfrutar cada segundo de ello.


End file.
